


A Mad Laughter

by ForeverLilacLies



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Arguing, M/M, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverLilacLies/pseuds/ForeverLilacLies
Summary: A package is delivered and it shakes Lestat to his core. There was always going to be a ghost silently standing between them and Lestat was never good at letting go.





	1. Chapter 1

Truly, David was not sure how the argument had even started. He was accustomed to it by this point. Lestat and Louis were like oil and water. Fighting was common between them, yet so was reconciliation. They blew hot one moment then would cool down once more and return to each other’s arms.  It was to be expected after nearly a seven years of dealing with their drama. There were some things that were not brought up between the two. One being the doomed child who still haunted them. The other being a name Louis had never dared bring up before.

Until a delivery was made to Lestat’s home. Lestat had been out at the time and David had brought the box inside to where Louis was reading in the living room. Louis looked up from his book curiously as David set the package on the coffee table.

“What is that?” He asked, closing his book and setting it aside. David shrugged, studying the box curiously. 

“Probably Lestat’s leather pants he ordered.” He joked, but in all honesty, Lestat had a pair of black leather trousers on the way. Louis’s lips curved into a smile.

“Let’s see how wonderful these trousers really are.” He suggested and laughing, David cut the tape away from the box. Lestat had always been a snob for fashion. Opening the box, David gently pushed aside the wrapping tape only to come face to face with a black case. 

“It’s not pants.” He murmured curiously, gently pulling the case from the box. Louis scooted forward, green eyes bright in the dim lining room light. David unlatched the lid, both him and his brother fledgling inching closer to stare as the lid came off.  It was a violin, graceful and antiquated against the case. Louis pulled away instantly and David’s brows furrowed. 

“Close it,” Louis murmured. “Lestat would not want us handling this.” He spoke with a rare type of harshness to his voice, obviously not wanting to delve into this mystery. 

“This is…” David looked up at Louis as he stood and the raven haired vampire nodded. He did not need to speak the name and there was really no doubt who this violin had belonged to. Nicolas de Lenfent was a ghost that Lestat kept close and Louis was not about to tread into the water. Not now.

“Who sent it?” David asked and Louis picked up the box, studying it. When he found nothing he searched through it before shaking his head.

“There’s no name.” He stated and set the box down. David closed the case on the violin and set it back in the box. Naturally, when Lestat discovered what was in the box, he became frightfully distant. He demanded to know who sent it, but there had truly been no name. It was as if by thin air, the box had been delivered. The Brat Prince had held the violin with such reverence that both Louis and David felt as if they were intruding on something sacred. Later when Lestat asked who opened the box, David easily admitted it was him, not missing how Lestat’s eyes lingered on Louis who watched him with an unreadable expression.  David should have known better than to think everything would have ended at that.

* * *

 

 

Two days later, Louis had been unable to miss that natural curiosity of his and approached Lestat about the violin. David sat at the kitchen table, listening to the two of them in the living room. He sat silently, book in hand, but not reading any of the words, the voices far more interesting than the book. They had been bickering and David had been able to ignore it for the most part, only listening in for a few seconds. Same old fight, same old dance it seemed. 

Louis knew his curiosity could be a burden, but with how mysterious and unapproachable Lestat was about the topic, Louis could not help but wonder about _him_. About who he was to his Maker. Ever since the violin had been delivered, Lestat had been sullen and distant. It was not something Louis was used to and it worried him. Lestat was flamboyant and cocky, always willing to preen about himself and seeing him so closed off was not something Louis found he enjoyed. When he brought it up his Maker had dismissed him with a wave of his hand, barely looking at him.

However, Louis had always been a glutton for punishment and had ignored the warning signs presented in obvious light. He followed Lestat, both concerned and annoyed at the blond’s behavior. What mysteries did Nicolas hold? He had heard of him only in hushed voices. He was the ghost that refused to release his hold on Lestat. Lestat’s greatest regret. The violin was both a mockery and a warning, from who Louis did not know. 

“Do not concern yourself.” Lestat had sneered at him as he left their shared room. “It has nothing to do with you. It is in the past."  The past never truly died; Lestat knew this as well as Louis. Louis could picture Nicolas’s ghost. What was he to Lestat? Who was he? The biting fear that nipped at Louis’s heels refused to yield his hold. He followed Lestat into the living room, he could hear David in the kitchen. 

“And Nicolas?” Louis questioned with reluctance, bright eyes fixed on his Maker who stood tense.  “Do you love me as you loved him?” His voice lowered to uncertainty and David returned his attention back to his book, knowing already that Lestat’s affections would always be for Louis, even if he had once been in love with another.

Yet instead there was laughter. Not the light teasing that Lestat usually reserved for his loved fledgling, but harsh and mocking and cruel.  The laughter had Louis turning away and moving towards the kitchen. Lestat followed after him, neither paying any mind to David who was now prepared to slink off and allow them to spat it out. 

“You think I love **you**? Whatever gave you such a ludacris idea?” David physically winced at this. Louis did not face Lestat, staring resolutely at the dingy window. After receiving no reply from his fledgling, Lestat moved to leave the kitchen and it seemed Louis was unable to help himself, he faced Lestat’s retreating back, hair whipping back.

“Then what am I, Lestat? What use do I have to you? You can’t even be truthful with yourself. You can’t even admit that you care for me.” Lestat whirled around and David stood from the table, prepared to come between the two if it was needed.

“You were to fill the void **he** left and you failed to come even close to what he had been to me. You were not meant for anything more than an ornament, a trinket that was meant to be looked at but with little other use.” His words seemed to echo through the kitchen and Louis gave no physical reaction to this, his posture and stare far too steady.

“That was my use to you? To act as a replacement for your failed lover?” Louis voice was steady and David could not help but be proud of him for it. To be able to speak to his Maker so calmly after facing such barbed words. Lestat sneered, violet eyes practically glowing at the mention of Nicolas and David was certain he was going to lash out and strike Louis. The blonde looked his fledgling up in down as if disgusted. 

“Exactly so. You are weak, Louis. The weakest fledgling I’ve made and quite possibly the weakest in existence. Quite a feat I must say. You can’t read minds, you can’t ensnare mortals…you might as well be one at this point What other use could you possibly be to me, but an ornament for me to admire.”

“You seem quite sure of that. Yet you’ve always been a liar, Lestat.” He uttered softly almost as if hoping that Lestat would take his words back and apologize. David himself hoped that Lestat would stop his cruelty and lies. Louis could not handle this. Lestat knew this, he could not possibly continue on. Yet that was not to happen and Lestat bared his teeth at his fledgling. 

“Do not delude yourself,” Lestat spit out advancing towards Louis who pressed his back against the counter. “You are **_nothing_** compared to Nicolas. He was my original. He was my **_everything_**!  If he had not been lost to me I never would have bothered setting my gaze on you and you would be just another corpse as you always wished to be.” David stared in stunned horror at Lestat. The fight left Louis at this and Lestat held his stare for a long while, waiting for the other to reply. When Louis said nothing, David knew the argument was finally over and their Maker snorted, turning towards the door.

“David, shall we hunt?” Lestat offered and David shook his head, avoiding Lestat’s eyes and looking at the cabinets as if he found them deeply fascinating. 

“I am fine, thank you.” David replied softly, voice feeling all too loud in the kitchen. Louis had not looked up, eyes fixed on his feet and Lestat sauntered towards the door with a little shrug, adjusting the collar on his shirt. 

“Suit yourself.” And he was gone. Louis all but deflated against the counter as he heard the door slam shut, sliding down to the floor and at once David was on his feet. 

“ _Louis_ ,” David breathed in sympathy swiftly moving to Louis’s side. “He does not mean what he says.” David spoke in a hushed kind tone, stroking hiss thumb over Louis’s cheek as he tried to get the other vampire to look at him. Louis, however continued to resolutely stare on ahead as if through David. Louis was dry eyed but there was no doubt that a heaviness now weighed down on his heart. He looked away from David, eyes illuminated and ancient. 

“I am sorry to have disturbed your reading.” He finally spoke with a clinical voice, slowly getting to his feet. David’s hand lingered to support Louis’s elbow, but Louis did not lean into it. He stepped away from David and the damned concern that seemed to permeate from his skin. He dismissed himself, ignoring David’s soft pleas for him to stay and all but fled to his and Lestat’s shared bedroom. 

_‘You were not meant for anything more than an ornament, a trinket that was meant to be looked at but with little other use…’_

_‘You are_ **_nothing_ ** _compared to Nicolas.’_

_‘If he had not been lost to me I never would have bothered setting my gaze on you…’_

How could Louis ever hope to compete with Nicolas? He was ever only a replacement. Louis strode across their room and quickly began to shove his clothes into the messenger bag next to the nightstand. Was it childish and weak of him to run? Possibly. But was that not just what he was? 

Weak…too weak to be of use to Lestat.

He closed the bag and walked out of his room, ingnoring his books that lay in wait on the shelves, needing to get away. His silently strode down the stairs, fingers tightening over the handle of the bag. David met him at the door as he attempted to make his escape, he moved to block the raven’s path, eyes saddened as he looked over his brother fledgling. 

“You are going to run?” His cultured voice was filled with as much sadness as his dark eyes and Louis avoided looking at them.

“I cannot stay here, David.” Louis shifted the bag onto his shoulder and David rubbed the bridge of his nose, releasing a long sigh. 

“He will not be happy with you.” David pointed out, the light overhead flickered eerily and cast shadows over the other vampire’s features. 

“Has he ever?” Louis countered and when David offered no reply, Louis moved to walk by him, only for David to gently take his arm and hold him back.

“Louis-“ He began. 

“Please David.” Louis finally met his eyes, expression filled with such sorrow. “Let me pass.” For a long moment they simply stared at each other, neither willing to bow down. There must have been something in Louis’s eyes, because David’s own expression hardened resolutely and he nodded grimly, throat bobbing. David stepped aside with great reluctance, allowing Louis to walk by. Louis stepped into the night, looking up at the blackened sky. 

“Where will you go?” David called after him.

“Away. I know not where.” Louis admitted. Lestat could be gone for hours or be on his way back by now and Louis did not want to be caught running. He could not face his Maker now. 

“Will you contact me when you are somewhere safe at least?” David implored. “I couldn’t live with myself if you were hurt.”

“I will.” Louis promised solemnly, looking back at David who held out a hand to him imploringly. Louis moved back up the steps and David swiftly enveloped him in a tight hug, burying his nose against the long dark locks. Louis hugged back just as hard, cheek resting against David’s sturdy shoulder. 

“Be safe, Louis.” He whispered, voice tickling his ear. They separated and David cupped Louis’s cheek as the Creole offered him a warm smile that seemed more human than vampire and David understood exactly what had drawn the likes of Lestat and Armand to him. 

“Take care of him?” Louis replied, voice hopeful. There was no need to specify who _he_ was. 

“As always my friend.” He promised solemnly. Louis thanked him with a tilt of his lips and in an instant was swallowed up into the night, leaving David staring out after him and wondering how he was going to face Lestat after this. As he returned to his room, David swore he could hear a violin playing terribly and distant mad laughter that echoed through the walls and bit at David's ankles with dark promises. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind words in the first chapter!

Lestat’s footsteps had a slight spring to them as he finished feeding for the night. It had taken longer than usual for Lestat to choose his prey, but eventually he came across a surly gentleman who had been muttering obscenities to himself as he stumbled down the sidewalk. Never let it be said that Lestat de Lioncourt didn’t enjoy the hunt and badgering the man had been quite fun, nearly as much as the kill. It had been almost enough to make Lestat take his mind off Nicki’s violin that remained in the box until Lestat could figure out what to do with it. 

There had been no name or return address and if sending the violin was someone’s idea of a joke he would be furious. He had thought the violin to be lost forever. Perhaps destroyed or taken into other hands, but there it was unmistakable and breathtaking as it had been the last time Nicki had played. 

Thinking about Nicki left the usual painful hollow in Lestat’s chest. It had been easier to ignore when it was far away as if it never existed. Now he had a part of his Nicki and it brought back all Lestat’s regrets and failures. 

What he would give to hear Nicki play just once more…

Lestat turned the corner and approached the colonial revival style house he shared with his two fledglings. The light to the front door was on, but all the others were out. David and Louis must have gone out to hunt. Lestat walked through the front door and flicked on the lights into the living room; he all but threw himself onto the beige leather couch and sighed wearily. The Brat Prince stared up at the ceiling, tapping his fingers on the couch as his mind continued to race. He still needed to investigate the violin and possibly make a call to Marius. There was an egging feeling that Armand had sent the violin. The little urchin was certainly the type to do such a thing. 

Damn, Lestat despised that little terror.

With a long weary sigh, Lestat stood from the couch and strode to his bedroom. The violin was sitting where he had left it and Lestat walked over to it and gentle lifted it from the box, sitting on the edge of his bed and stroking his fingers down the smooth surface.

“My Nicki…” Lestat breathed, a sadness washing over him. He had not allowed himself to truly think of Nicolas for sometime and now with only his own thoughts to keep him company, it was as if nothing else could call his attention. With gentle hand, he set the violin back in the case, promising himself that he would investigate it. 

Having already fed there was not much else to do then to wait for his fledglings to return. David was usually a quick hunt, but Louis always struggled with it. Lestat exited his room and made his way back to the living room. 

If Armand had sent the violin there was no way he wouldn’t have mentioned it. The little cur was always so pleased with himself when he’s done something to rile Lestat up. It made little sense that he would not mention his name or at least inquire about the violin by now. He was not clever enough to wait it out.

Marius would know. He would at least be able to point Lestat in the right direction and set his mind at ease. Lestat could not stand just standing around waiting. He had to do something. Whipping around, Lestat stalked to the counter where his phone sat and picked it up to dial Marius’s number.

“Lestat.” A familiar voice called out and the blond smirked. David was very talented with sneaking and it wasn’t the first time he had caught Lestat by surprise. 

“Ah, you’re back.” Lestat greeted, setting down the phone and turning to face David who was quietly watching him. “I’ve decided that this cannot wait. I will be going to Marius to seek his aid in finding out who sent the violin.” David nodded at this, seemingly exhausted. Lestat pocketed the phone and moved up the stairs, David following. 

It was another case of deja vu as David watched Lestat pack his own suitcase, ignorant of the missing messenger bag or Louis’ coat that was no longer in the closet. How distracted was Lestat? He was not the type to miss these things. Not when they involved his Beloved. Now it seemed as if Louis was all but forgotten.

“Lestat,” David called out and the blonde turned curiously.  “Louis is-“ He began only for Lestat to make a face of displeasure. 

“Moping about no doubt.” Lestat shook his head wearily and turned back to close his suitcase. “Tell him I will deal with him when I’ve returned.” Deal with him. As if Louis were just some petulant child. Lestat lifted up the violin case and tucked it in his arm. The rebuttal David had on his lips died away. He watched as Lestat finished grabbing his items, gracefully walking down the stairs towards the front door.

“I shouldn’t be gone for too long. I’ll call you when I reach Marius.” Lestat offered, smiling lazily at his fledgling who nodded back.

“I hope you find whatever you’re looking for.”

“As do I.”

Once Lestat was gone, David all but tore for his phone and dialed Louis’ number. It rang in David’s ear and he tapped his foot impatiently. Then, a bell could be heard overhead. David looked towards the noise, recognizing it as Louis’ phone ringing from the bedroom. 

“Oh, Louis…” David sighed. “You never were one to use your phone.” Of course Louis had left his phone. He probably wanted to avoid Lestat calling him once he found out that he had run off again. Knowing Lestat, the blond would be hounding his Beloved and Louis truly needed time to himself. Damn David was too old for this nonsense. He set his phone down and pinched the bridge of his nose. It would be much simpler to let his Maker and Louis work things out. They always managed to find each other in the end. 

Although…there was a cruelty in Lestat that David had never witnessed and by the expression on Louis’ face, he too was stunned by his Maker’s words. David paced the room, contemplating his choices. Louis was a wanderer. He could go anywhere. It could be dangerous and Louis did not have the power most of their kind possessed. With a displeased tick of his tongue, David grabbed his phone and dialed the number.

* * *

 

Louis knew he could not very well run off to the likes of Armand or Marius. He just needed time away from Lestat and everything. He managed to catch the train and rode it several counties over, finding himself a small hotel for the evening.

The room was dated but clean and Louis was glad to be truly alone for once. He looked around at the flower wallpaper and the generic picture hanging on the wall of a sunset over a lake. He set his bag down and drew the curtains to shield the room from outside. Dawn would be approaching in a couple hours. The vampire settled himself onto the bed and lay back to stare up at the ceiling. 

He could take a couple days and then if he was feeling up to it, return to the house. The idea of facing Lestat left Louis feeling clammy and anxious. His words still rang through Louis’ ears and the snarl that had been directed at him, still hung behind his eyes. He had seen that snarl before. Directed at enemies, never at his fledglings and _never_ at Louis. Even David had seem mortified by Lestat’s words. 

Lestat had never been so viciously cruel to him before. Well…perhaps that was a lie. Yes, there had been several times where Lestat had been cruel. His words were like barbed wire and he had reveled in it. But this was different. This cruelty was flippant and teasing. Lestat had aimed to hurt, using words that he never had before. He knew of Louis’ own weakness compared to others of his kind. But he had never made such a plain show of it. He had been prone to tease Louis for his humanity, but never for the abilities he lacked. How many times had he spoken of his affection for Louis? And then suddenly to say he would have been just some corpse? That his importance weighed nothing against Nicolas? 

For all Lestat’s cruelty, Louis had never before questioned Lestat’s affection for him. Even if it at times it was mocking and snide. Lestat had never denied that he cared for Louis. He had defended him and cared for him and wanted him even when Louis had wished to leave him behind. He was always there to welcome Louis home, a smirk tugging at his lips, but real warmth in his lovely grey eyes. Lestat had never acted as if he truly hated Louis. Now Louis wasn’t so sure.

Had Lestat grown tired of Louis? Tired of the chase and the bickering? Did the violin represent this? Louis had never thought to compare himself to Nicolas. Nicolas was from a different time in Lestat’s life. Yet, when Lestat had paced their room with that manic look in his eyes, Louis had been unable to push aside his own insecurities. 

And they had all been thrown back into his face with calculating ease. 

He just needed time to think…time to himself…and knowing Lestat, he would track him down within the week. Same old song and dance. Lestat wouldn’t just let Louis stay out of reach. Not when he could stop it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super late and I'm sorry! I lost my muse and kind of got it back?

 

"Lestat. This is an unexpected surprise." Were the first words out of Marius's mouth as he spotted the blonde approach. Lestat's lips curled without humor, knowing that Marius had felt him. Had felt his approaching from miles away. The elder was always the gentleman, however. He invited Lestat inside and Lestat had to ignore his usual routine of admiring the decor Marius had chosen. Marius rose a fine eyebrow as he spotted the case Lestat was holding. He watched as the younger vampire carefully set it down on the marble countertop. There was little time for pleasantries and Marius's eyes widened slightly as he looked over the case. he watched as Lestat unlatch it and open it, unveiling an intricate and beautiful violin. 

"This is..." Marius rose a brow towards Lestat who nodded, running gentle fingers over the violin. He could still hear the melody this violin used to play. He could still hear Nicki's sweet voice, even if it was only just an echo.

"It is Nicki's." He confirmed, his voice incredibly soft. It had been lost to him for so long and now here it was, within his grasp. Marius frowned slightly, looking from the violin to Lestat with open caution and curiosity. 

"How did you come about it?" He asked and Lestat blinked, finally looking away from the instrument. 

"It was sent to me. No return address and no note." He explained, crossing his arms as if feeling a chill in the air. A chill he should not have felt. "At first I suspected Armand, but he would certainly not be able to help with admitting it was he who sent it." He shook his head, lips thin and torn between frustration and anger. If this was a jest... Marius clicked his tongue, drumming his nails along with countertop as he studied the counter.

He could nearly feel something coming from the violin; Something malevolent, something curdling and dangerous. He could not name it but he could feel it. Yet, Lestat was looking at the violin as if it were made of magic and love itself. He was running slender fingers down the neck like a lover.

"Armand would not have done this." He mused softly. "But the violin had gone missing after Nicolas's death, I do not understand how you came about it."

"I'm as perplexed as you. I had hoped you would have an idea to how it resurfaced." Lestat looked slightly disappointed. "But I suppose it was a far reach." He closed the case, Marius however was still frowning. Armand had approached him a couple weeks ago with news. He had not believed what Armand had told him and Armand himself had been hard pressed about what he had been told.

"Perhaps we should reach out to Armand..." He mused. "He could help with-" His voice cut off but Lestat was only half listening, staring at the violin. He was tempted to pick it. He wanted to play it, to hear the unsaid song return to life. When he realized how silent the room had become, he looked up at Marius, a question on his lips. Marius had a peculiar look in his eyes. It was unsettling in a way Lestat did not understand. He stared at the elder, searching his face. Marius was powerful enough that he could block his thoughts from Lestat, but his face seemed to tell another story.

"Marius, what is it?" He asked and Marius closed his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

Louis lasted a week. He spent that week in his hotel, figuring that even if he tried to go further, Lestat would come stop him. It's what usually happened. They fought, he went to cool down away from home and Lestat swept him back up with vigor and dashing smiles. Same old song and dance. It had been a week. Normally, it did not even last that long. Normally, Lestat was there within two days to drag him home. But instead it had been eight, and Lestat was not coming.

He returned home with the moon high in the sky. The lights in the house were lit, meaning David or Lestat must have returned from the hunt. Louis shifted the bad on his shoulder and glided up the front steps. He opened the door, peering inside. He could see light down the hall leading to the kitchen. Walking inside, Louis closed the door behind him. He heard movement down the hall and walked towards it. If Lestat was here perhaps they could finally speak. Louis had been a little hurt that Lestat had not come for him, but the week apart was still nice. He had been given the chance to unwind and not have be forced to deal with Lestat. Perhaps this week was good for both of them. Lestat needed time as well after finding the violin.

"Louis?" David's voice called out from the kitchen.

"David?" Louis greeted, a little disappointed that it was not Lestat but pleased that his friend was there to greet him.

"You've returned!" David rounded the corner, approaching Louis and pulling him into a tight hug. Louis blinked in surprise, letting his bag slip from his shoulders as he hugged back.

"I'm sorry to have worried you. I just needed some time to think." Louis murmured against David's shoulder. David pulled back, offering Louis a fond smile.

"You're back now. That's all that matters. And when Lestat returns, we can sit down and actually talk like civilized people." David's smile was contagious and Louis could not help but return it. He lifted his bag back up and adjusted it on his shoulder, moving to walk with David.

"Has he gone to hunt? Perhaps I can go to him." Lois suggested and David's smile slowly slipped away, a frown appearing between his brows. Louis stared. "David? He's out hunting is he not."

"No, Louis. He left. Shortly after you did." David explained gently.

"He left?" Louis repeated. "Where did he go?" Lestat was not the type to take flight after a fight. He was far too prideful to run off somewhere. David pulled back, walking back towards the kitchen with Louis following, leaving his bag behind. 

"He went to Marius. About the violin." The vampire explained, moving to sit at the counter. "He has not answered his number or even bothered to call when he arrived." Lestat had assured him he would. He shook his head, noting Louis's troubled expression. For a moment he swore he could hear a violin playing. It was not a soothing sound, screeching and echoing in the halls. Louis blinked as if he heard it too.

* * *

 

_"Armand, what you're saying is ludicrous." Marius's voice was a hiss as he stared at his fledgling. Armand crossed his arms over his chest._

_"I know this, but Marius there have been sightings-" He began but Marius lifted a hand to silence him. His expression remained somber._

_"Nicolas is dead, Armand. He walked into the flames centuries ago. Coming back from the dead is not possible."_

_"Stranger things have happened." Armand whispered._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also wanted to point out, that in the books Lestat had been given the violin after Nicki's death. In this universe I'll have it that he never received it and was only told of Nicki's death. So the violin's return is incredibly odd.


End file.
